Extreme Mode
Extreme Mode is a unique mode in March of the Dead Story Mode. This mode takes the difficulty to the next level, and was made for experienced players, and as a joke. In this mode, every zombie (besides the bosses) are replaced by Brutes, or Brute counterparts, which all have high health, and deal serious damage towards a player. There's also some new game mechanics in this mode. In this mode, checkpoints are removed, and if you die, you have to rejoin the game and restart everything all over again. This mode also has a different appearance compared to the other modes in Story Mode, as in this mode, the sky is sunset, and the weather is clear. Enemies Fast Brute The Fast Brute is a Brute counterpart of the Fast Zombie, and is one of the weakest brutes in Extreme Mode. The Fast Brute is also one of the fastest brutes in the mode, but deals smaller damage compared to the other brutes in the game. The fast brute also has less health than a normal brute, having 400 HP Slow Brute The Slow Brute is a Brute counterpart of the Slow Zombie, and is one of the toughest brutes in Extreme Mode. It also deals one of the highest damage in the mode, as it deals 60 damage. Despite its sheer damage, the zombie itself is slower than a brute, but also has higher health of 500 HP. Crawler Brute Crawler Brutes are a Brute counterpart of the Crawler, and is one of the weakest brutes in the mode. Crawler Brutes have 200 HP, and are slow moving brutes that crawl on the floor. They deal smaller damage than the Fast Brute too. Blade Brute The Blade Brute is a Brute counterpart of the Blade Zombie, and is one of the fastest and most high damaging Brutes in the mode. They deal 80 damage per hit, and have the walkspeed of 25. They also have the same health as the Slow Brute (500 HP). Mini Brute The Mini Brute is a Brute counterpart of the Mini Zombie, and is the smallest, fastest, and one of the weakest Brutes in the mode. Mini Brutes have the walkspeed of 30, deal 20 damage, but also only has the health of 150. Brute Charger The Brute Charger is a Brute counterpart of the Head Charger, and is the weakest brute in the mode. They have the health count of 80 HP, but can deal a devastating damage of 40. These brutes can also jump very frequently. Heavy Brute The Heavy brute is a Brute counterpart to the Heavy Zombie, and is the highest damaging brute in this mode. Heavy Brutes make hits that are able to instantly kill a player, but are also, very slow. Heavy Brutes also have the high health of 800 HP Brute Brute The Brute Brute is a Brute counterpart to a Brute, and is the largest, and the strongest brute in the mode. They are the size of some of the buildings in the city, and deal an extremely high damage of 80. These brutes also have fiery skin, and can jump high. Trivia * The timestamps in this mode is relatively longer than the timestamps in Solo and Multiplayer mode. ** This is possibly due to the high health of the Brutes * It is unknown if anybody has beaten the mode legitimately. * This is the only mode in Story Mode where the island isn't stormy, and is instead, taken place at sunset. * As of 12/13/2018, all of the weapons are outdated, as they use the old animations, and have old gun statistics. Gallery Category:Story Mode Category:Gamemode